


【ME】加州旅馆

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12





	【ME】加州旅馆

1.  
所有的噩运似乎都在同一天晚上降临了。  
爱德华多坐在值机柜台旁边的长椅上，疲惫地把脸埋进掌心。他刚刚不死心地打了第七个电话，结果跟前面六个没有差别——声音甜美的前台小姐用满含歉意的语气告诉他，今天晚上已经没有空余的房间了。  
他应该在纽约，在自己尽管不大但起码还算舒适的公寓里休息；如果心情好的话，还可以看看今晚的球赛。但他偏偏在这里，遥远的、陌生的旧金山，暴雨无休无止，航班全部停飞，机场附近的酒店全都客满——而他坐在冰冷的长椅上，浑身湿透，狼狈不堪，湿漉漉的发梢还在往下滴水。  
但他一点儿也不后悔离开那栋别墅。  
机场的中央空调温度适宜，现在又是夏天，他不应该觉得冷。但当马克说出“你被落下了”那句话起，爱德华多整个人就像被扔进了冰窟里。  
夜间飞行加上恶劣的天气，他本身就已经十分疲倦；和马克剧烈的争执过后，积攒的怒气上升到了顶点，爱德华多以为那会燃烧成一团火，结果它们只是凝聚成了一块冰，足以在炎热的夏天让他感到寒冷刺骨。  
在长椅上又坐了一会儿，爱德华多准备起身，去旁边的便利店买一杯热咖啡。他伸出手去拿放在旁边座椅上的背包，却被另一只手按住了。  
他低下头，一双湿淋淋的人字拖。  
有个熟悉的声音在他头顶说，“华多。”

2.  
他们一前一后的走出机场，外面停了一辆出租车，应该是把马克送过来的那辆——这种天气，想在机场打到车几乎是痴人说梦。  
马克拉开了后座的车门，爱德华多犹豫了一会儿，径直坐进了副驾驶。  
虽然他勉强答应了马克送他去市中心酒店的提议，但这并不意味着现在他愿意和马克有更多交流。  
车子平稳地行驶在漫天雨幕里，窗外一片漆黑。车里非常安静，看到两位乘客的脸色后，司机就识趣地关闭了车载电台。此刻除了淅淅沥沥的雨声，爱德华多只能听到自己逐渐平缓下来的呼吸声。  
不，还有一种声音。  
是他的心跳声。  
见到马克之后，他的心跳就逐渐加快了频率。爱德华多也说不清那是怎样一种感觉，但当他看着马克笨拙地将一把伞塞进自己的手里，然后提起背包走在前面的时候，他被大雨淋湿的内心深处似乎燃起了一丛微弱的火花。  
爱德华多听到马克在后座轻微地动了动，似乎想说点什么打破这一片难堪的寂静，但他还没来得及说出口，车子就来了一个猛刹——这个动静实在有点惊人，爱德华多无比庆幸自己上车后系好了安全带。  
他第一时间回过头去看坐在后座的马克。  
“你没事吧？”两人异口同声地说。  
发现对方都没什么大碍，说完那句话后，他们就又陷入了尴尬的沉默里。  
几分钟后，下车查看的司机带着一身雨水回到了驾驶座上，他满脸愁容地看了看窗外，然后转过脸来向两位客人道歉：  
“真是抱歉，车子抛锚了。我刚刚已经拨打了紧急救援电话，但是路况太差，他们要好一会儿才能赶到。你们要和我一起等吗？他们可以把你们送到市中心。”  
马克摇下车窗凝神看了一会儿，然后爱德华多听到他说，“不用了，谢谢。”  
他们撑伞下了车，面前是一家看上去有些年头的小旅馆。它占地面积很小，暴露在外的墙面已经开裂，霓虹灯牌坏了一半，用的甚至还是老式的推拉门。如果平时马克和爱德华多走在街上，百分之百会把它忽略掉；但在这个黑暗而孤清的雨夜里，旅馆里透出的暖黄色灯光就像是浩瀚大海里的灯塔，为迷途的船只指明方向。  
爱德华多有些犹豫，但眼下这个境遇，在这里过一夜似乎是最好的选择。他还举着伞站在门前踌躇不前，马克就已经推开了那扇门。他看着爱德华多，紧紧抿着嘴唇。  
爱德华多最终还是走了过去。就像在加勒比之夜，他穿着单薄的花衬衫跟着马克走到寒冷的室外一样。  
旅馆里很温暖，散发着香肠烤焦的气味和廉价的红茶香，旅馆老板是个挺着啤酒肚的中年人，他笑着给马克和爱德华多登了记，说，“小伙子们，你们运气真的很好，我们这里只剩下最后一间房啦！”  
爱德华多实在是无法恭维这家旅馆，它看上去就像是七十年代老电影的场景。  
几分钟后，他们走上斑驳的阶梯，来到位于二楼走廊尽头的房间。马克用吱哑作响的钥匙打开了门，然后按亮了墙壁上的灯。这个房间狭窄且破旧，白色的床单已经泛黄，一扇窗户明显合不拢，雨滴放肆地溅落在掉了漆的桌面上。  
他皱了皱眉，关上身后的门。爱德华多已经进了房间，坐在唯一一把椅子上，低着头不知道在想些什么。  
马克放下爱德华多的背包，他语气生硬地说，“如果不想明天醒来发烧到40度，你现在就应该去洗澡。”

3.  
爱德华多已经在浴室里待了一个小时了。  
巴西青年在柯克兰留宿过很多次，但他从未在浴室里待过这么长时间。马克敲了敲浴室的门，又叫了两声爱德华多的名字，但迟迟没有回应，只隐约听得到哗哗的水声。  
一股恐惧突然攫住了马克的心脏。他试图强行把门撞开，握着的门把处却随着他的动作轻轻旋转了一下——门开了。  
爱德华多根本就没有锁门。  
他走进浴室，看见浑身赤裸的青年坐在冰凉的、肮脏的地板瓷砖上，莲蓬头在他头顶倾泻出一片雨幕。爱德华多抱膝坐着，把头深深地埋进了胳膊里。  
马克走了过去，他声音有些干，“华多。”  
青年没有回答。走得近了，马克能看到他的肩膀在微微颤抖。  
他试图用手搭上爱德华多的肩，那里却是一片冰凉——莲蓬头里流出来的水是冷的。  
马克又惊又怒，他迅速地关掉了开关，然后抓住爱德华多的肩膀，强迫他抬起头来面对着自己。  
“你在干什么？”他试图心平气和，但很快就发现自己做不到，“你想生病吗？你想让自己发烧？为了得到我的注意力，你决定用这样一个蹩脚的新办法？”  
他太过愤怒和心疼，以至于口不择言；当话脱口而出的那一瞬间，马克就后悔了。  
爱德华多感觉到自己麻痹已久的胸口又开始抽痛起来。这一个晚上实在太过漫长，他把各种糟糕的事情都经历了一遍。在狭窄的浴室里，他终于能够得到片刻喘息，然而那根绷紧到极限的弦还没来得及放松，就被马克“啪”地扯断了。  
马克看到爱德华多抬起头来，琥珀色的眼睛里满是眼泪。  
“马克。”他一字一句的说，声音很轻，两行泪水从玫瑰花瓣一样的面颊上滑落。  
“你什么都不明白。”  
马克感觉自己脑海中的那根弦，也“啪”地一声断裂了。

4.  
马克托住爱德华多的后脑勺，狂风骤雨一样激烈地吻他。当他触碰到爱德华多温热的嘴唇的那一秒，他所有的迷茫和疑惑都在此刻得到了解答，这个吻让马克感到一种发自灵魂的欣喜，世界仿佛在这一刻坍缩塌陷，除了他和眼前人之外一无所有。原来是这样，马克想，他早就应该这么做，拥抱他、抚摸他、亲吻他、占有他。  
在激烈的舔吻和噬咬中，他们的牙齿磕到了一起，马克甚至能闻到一丝血腥的气息。巴西青年被他吻得喘不过气来，马克强硬地撬开他的齿列，卷住他的舌尖肆意吸吮，他们交换着甜美的津液，爱德华多闭着眼，颤抖着手臂环上了马克的肩。  
马克把手指伸进爱德华多浓密的头发，温柔地吻去他眼角残余的泪水，然后他的嘴唇缓缓移到青年泛红的耳根，舔吻着爱德华多脆弱的耳垂，他低沉地说：  
“华多，我要操你。”  
爱德华多模糊地笑了一声。他深深地看了马克一眼，然后半跪下去，用牙齿咬住了马克短裤的边缘。

当爱德华多温暖湿热的口腔包裹住他阴茎的瞬间，马克长吸了一口气。他抓住爱德华多后脑的头发，开始缓慢摆动腰部，让自己硬得发疼的性器在青年柔嫩的口腔中进出。爱德华多的技术乏善可陈，但他赤身裸体地跪在自己脚下的样子给了马克极大的刺激，他一边用阴茎操着爱德华多的嘴，一边用刻薄的言语羞辱他：  
“你在哪里学的这个？我猜是凤凰社，或者雷曼兄弟。那些道貌岸然的混蛋们一定经常使用你的这张嘴，他们会把精液射在你的喉咙里吗？在你们开会的时候，你是不是也像现在这样，跪在桌子下面为他们口交，像个他妈的妓女一样？”  
马克的脑海中似乎已经浮现了那副淫秽的画面，嫉妒让他加快了在爱德华多嘴中进出的频率，青年原本色泽浅淡的嘴唇变得红肿鲜艳起来。  
“有多少人操过你的这张嘴，嗯？”  
被马克不间断地用言语羞辱，爱德华多羞耻的眼睛里溢满了水汽。马克的动作毫不留情，透明的津液从青年的嘴角溢出，画面淫乱无比，他吐出嘴里那根硕大的阴茎，迷乱地不断摇头：  
“没有别人……只有你，马克……”  
青年赤裸的身体泛起诱人的潮红，大颗大颗的水珠从光洁的皮肤上滴落。马克一把脱掉自己湿透的帽衫，迫使爱德华多站了起来。他让爱德华多靠在凹凸不平的墙壁上，然后低下头去，一点一点舔掉对方皮肤上滑落的水滴。  
他粗暴地吸吮着爱德华多修长美丽的脖颈，在上面留下一个又一个红艳的印记；紧接着一路向下，来到蜜色的胸膛处，一口含住了青年胸前那颗脆弱的红果。  
自己都鲜少触碰的乳头被马克含在嘴里肆意玩弄，陌生的快感让爱德华多感到失措，他含着眼泪，伸出手去推拒埋在自己胸前的那颗卷发头颅，却被惩罚性地狠狠咬了下乳尖。  
他发出一声微弱的尖叫，始作俑者却充耳不闻，又把另外一边的乳头也叼进了嘴里。  
直到把两颗可怜的小东西玩到巍巍挺立、红肿破皮，暴君才终于放过了它们。他粗暴地把爱德华多翻了个身，让他背对自己趴在墙上。  
一边的洗手台上放着可供洗浴的廉价香波，马克拿过那个脏兮兮的小瓶子，倒了一些在自己的手心。  
他的目光贪婪地舔舐过青年天鹅一样的脖颈和线条优美的裸背，来到那凹陷的山谷处。爱德华多的臀形很漂亮，他热爱运动，平时又注意饮食，显得肌肉紧致，臀部挺翘，仿佛随时都在等待着被人采撷。  
马克的眸色变深了。  
他沾满香波的手指轻轻滑过爱德华多臀间那道诱人的缝隙，然后探进了那张湿热的、紧闭着的小嘴。  
“你真的很紧。”他发出一声喟叹，“里面一直紧紧吸着我的手指，华多，你知道自己有多淫荡吗？”  
青年无助地摇着头哭泣，像一只被钉在墙上的蝴蝶标本，向暴君敞开自己修长柔韧的身体。这个浴室狭窄、肮脏、破旧，只有10美元一晚的妓女愿意在这里接待自己的客人；萨维林家的小公子与这个地方显得格格不入，他像一个落难的王子，又像是坠入地狱的天使，那么美丽、纯洁又无辜，让人情不自禁地想玩坏他、弄脏他。  
身后那处隐蔽的洞穴被马克的手指翻搅着，爱德华多却根本无力拒绝。感情将理智冲刷殆尽，他此刻就像一只甘愿走上祭台的羔羊，为暴君奉献出自己柔软的生命。  
马克的耐心似乎已经消耗殆尽，他抽出自己的手指，把勃发的阴茎抵在爱德华多湿润的穴口。  
“我要进去了。”他说。  
爱德华多紧紧地闭上眼睛，但在马克连根进入时，他还是忍不住从喉咙里发出一声尖叫。那根阴茎实在是太大、太粗了，毫不留情地把他穴口收缩的褶皱碾平，然后破开柔嫩紧致的肠壁。马克没有给爱德华多一丝一毫喘息的时间，他直接就开始了动作——每一下都进入到最深，带出淋漓的泡沫。爱德华多实在有一口好穴，又湿又紧，当马克把阴茎退出到根部时，穴口的嫩肉还会恋恋不舍地缠着他。  
青年小声地哭叫着，无力地承受着暴君的酷刑；但很快，可怕的快感就席卷了他。马克找到了他体内最敏感的那一点，正在不断地研磨玩弄；他的阴茎未经触碰就硬得发疼，酥麻感从后穴的那一点开始逐渐蔓延到四肢百骸。  
“马克……”他抽泣着向暴君哀求，“不、不要顶那里……求你了……”  
马克低低笑了一声。  
“好。”他痛快地答应了，把阴茎退出到入口。  
爱德华多刚准备喘口气，就感到那根滚烫的凶器再次连根没入！  
他张大嘴，像一条搁浅在沙滩上的银鱼，发不出声音，只能流着泪不断摇头。马克变本加厉地戳刺着他体内的那一块软肉，直干到穴口红肿外翻，不断溢出透明的、粘腻的液体。  
马克抓住爱德华多的手，按在他们交合的地方：“你真贪吃，华多。”  
“如果早知道你这么淫荡，我不会等到现在。”暴君好整以暇地放慢了抽插的速度，继续用言语刺激他，“我会在图书馆干你，在柯克兰干你，在帕罗奥图的别墅里干你，我会吸肿你的乳头，干得你下面的这张嘴离不开我的阴茎，你就不会拒绝我的提议，还要回那个该死的纽约——”  
他把手伸到前方，捏住爱德华多的乳肉把玩，用手掌把它们聚成一团微微的隆起，“如果你有子宫，我一定会干得你怀孕，你可以用这里给孩子喂奶——当他吮吸你的乳头的时候，你也会因为快感而硬起来吗，华多？”  
“别说了……”爱德华多羞耻地低声抽泣着，“别说了，马克……”  
他连大腿内侧都在微微痉挛，本来就已经疲累了一天，现在又被操干了太久，腿软得几乎就要站不住。  
马克发现了他双腿的虚软无力，他把爱德华多转了过来，再次给了他一个喘不过气来的吻。  
“去床上。”他看着青年因情欲而迷离的双眸，目光里是自己都觉察不到的、志得意满的温柔。

爱德华多记不清那一天晚上他们到底做了几次，他只知道第二天醒来的时候，自己的腰差点断掉，嗓子也哑了。  
马克就站在窗前。爱德华多揉了揉眼睛，沙哑着嗓子跟他打招呼，“早安。”  
Facebook的CEO回过头来，他整个人看上去松弛而又柔软，凌乱的卷发搭在额前。看到爱德华多醒了，他快步走回床边，低下头给了睡眼惺忪的青年一个吻。  
“早安。”他微笑着说。  
房间里的窗帘被拉开了。窗外碧空如洗，绿树成荫，昨夜的暴雨，似乎完全没有留下痕迹。  
这是他们第一个缠绵过后的早晨，却默契得如同共枕多年的爱侣。

如果言语不能让你诚实表达出自己的感情，那么就用拥抱和亲吻代替。  
爱你的人，不言而明。

5.  
等他们真的成为共枕多年的爱侣，有一次偶然间再次路过这条街道，发现承载着他们初夜记忆的那家小旅馆已经被拆了。  
“真可惜。”爱德华多叹了口气，望着面前拔地而起的这座星级酒店，“我还以为……”  
“你在回味那一晚吗？”马克捏了捏他的掌心。  
“谁回味了？”爱德华多的脸红了。他转过头去，气鼓鼓地不看马克。“我只是觉得有点遗憾……”  
“没什么好遗憾的。”暴君咪了咪眼睛，“我已经买下了这家酒店。”  
爱德华多吓了一大跳，他还没来得及说话，就听到马克又开口了：  
“其中225间有按摩浴缸，120间有水床，85间有落地窗。”  
“一共有483个房间。”

“我们可以每间都试一遍。”

-END-


End file.
